cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Command & Conquer 3: Incursion (also referred to as Tiberian Twilight during development) was the working title for an iteration of Command & Conquer 3 while being developed by Westwood Studios.Ishmael, 2007-08-01. Was this the supposedly Westwood's C&CIII logo?. Petroglyph Forums (via Archive.org). Last accessed: 2017-01-22. It used the Westwood 3D engine and started development after Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, with a total development time of at least three years. Development halted in favor of Continuum, a Command & Conquer MMO which was also cancelled.Ishmael, 2008-12-18. C&C Timeline. Petroglyph Forums. Last accessed: 2009-08-17. The C&C 3 concept underwent numerous revisions. The eventual product, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars from Electronic Arts Los Angeles, evolved to be very different from Westwood's concept. Development The game was intended to finish the Tiberium universe and was already under development after Tiberian Sun was released. Westwood intended to keep the range of Tiberium fauna and flora from Tiberian Sun. However, the W3D engine was not designed to handle Tiberium growth; this remained unresolved when Westwood stopped development.Ishmael, 2008-04-17. To Petro Dev team, #27. Petroglyph Forums. Last accessed: 2009-08-17. Plot The introductory sequence showed a GDI commando in Screaming Eagle power armorIshmael, 2007-10-04. Some questions (about C&C/WW), I want some confirmations, #4. Petroglyph Forums. Last accessed: 2009-08-17. floating in the debris field of Philadelphia, destroyed off screen by Nod. There were a number of flashback sequences before the commando re-entered the atmosphere. The armor was melted during re-entry.Ishmael, 2008-04-17. To Petro Dev team, #8. Petroglyph Forums. Last accessed: 2009-08-17. GDI and Nod fought in Area 51. GDI was attempting to retrieve the remaining Screaming Eagle suit from the vaults. During the fighting, GDI inadvertently activated technology from Command & Conquer: Red Alert in one of the vaults, including a Chronosphere. A chrono vortex threw Yuri back in time. Yuri was the result of Nod's psychic experimentations and an acolyte of Kane. This would make Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 another branch of the timeline. Not that much is known about the plot afterwards, but it is known that it included the Scrin coming to Earth, lured by the Scrin rebels stealing the Tacitus, and also CABAL as a faction of its own. The Scrin believed that Tiberium would kill off humans, but didn't account for the effect it had on some humans, the Forgotten. They were able to harness Tiberium's energies themselves, able to direct them against the Scrin, nullifying their powers or even controlling ion storms. They were supposed to be a playable faction in an expansion pack for Incursion. Gameplay The game was to feature four factions - GDI, Nod, a CABAL faction and the Scrin. It is unknown if the Scrin were intended as a playable side, although concepts for a Scrin trooper exist. Legacy Not all of the ideas from Westwood were scrapped. The idea of CABAL's faction was recycled in Kane's Wrath as the Marked of Kane, but it was loyal to Kane and the Brotherhood. However, all that CABAL itself was used for was merging with LEGION. The designs for GDI and Nod power plants, as well as civilian architecture and vehicles were almost completely copied from Tiberian Incursion to Tiberium Wars. Gallery Image:CNCTInc CABAL Power Plant.jpg Image:CNCTInc Craig Mullins Mood piece.jpg Image:CNCTInc Heavy Nod concept.jpg Image:CNCTInc Scrin Concept.jpg Image:CNCTInc Beta Gameplay.jpg cc3tu2.jpg Video gallery Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Unit Selection 1|Individual unit selection Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Unit Selection 2|Unit group selection Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Unit Selection 3|Rectangular unit selection Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Interface|Interface variation Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Interface Protype|Interface variation Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Unit Upgrades|Upgrades Westwood's C&C 3 Concepts - Mission Intro Test|Mission briefing References Category:Cancelled Tiberium universe games